


Wrong Choice.

by seiraswriting



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Developing Friendships, Earth Skills, Female Friendship, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiraswriting/pseuds/seiraswriting
Summary: 〰️Summary: set on the Ark, Samantha has been locked up for second-degree murder and forced to attend Pike’s Earth Skills lessons. Once Pike starts going out of hand with his teaching methods, Samantha can’t help but interfere. I mean, it’s Sam after all.〰️Request(s): “Can you do a flashback from the ark? Maybe like when pike fights Murphy and Sam hits him with a chair?” + “I think it'd be really interesting to have the Murphy + Pike flashback with Sam, as a way to show how far she's come. Fetus!Sam may not be Jusheda, but she'd still be pretty scary. Bonus points if Octavia watches on and decides when they're on the ground, that's the person I want to be like, I have to be her friend!!”





	Wrong Choice.

**Author's Note:**

> 〰️Warnings: swearing, depictions of violence.
> 
> 〰️A/N: Feedback is: the best shit ever and it’s also free to give so... pls? Requests are: open. 
> 
> 〰️A/N2: For those of you reading my Sweet Release series, this was originally supposed to be a memory from Murphy about Sam but it didn’t make the cut  乁༼☯‿☯✿༽ㄏ Someone asked for a one-shot about it and ya girl is happy to deliver. Enjoy🌻

 

**MURPHY’S POV**

It had to be at least the third class on this dumb shit called Earth Skills. Today, Charles Pike, the teacher whom I knew from other classes I had had in the Ark before I got arrested, had decided to teach us about fire.

\- “The ability to make fire kept the human race alive during the Ice Age.” –he explained as he moved a stick with a string attached to it around another stick and over a wooden structure with paper on it or something, not that I was paying any attention at all- “There we go.”

I couldn’t have cared any less and I was certain most people in there, if not all of them, would have agreed with me.

\- “Who knows, it may do the same for us someday.” –he took the paper to another table and started blowing into it – “Voilá.” –he smiled, all pleased with himself as he got a couple flames going- “The difference between life and death.”

I started applauding him, sarcastically of course, as he covered the fire, gaining a couple laughs from the rest of the people there.

\- “Thank you, Mr. Murphy.” –he rested his arms over the plastic box- “Perhaps you’d like to tell us the key to surviving on the ground.”

\- “Not really, no.” –I sighed as I sat as comfortably as I could on the damn chair.

\- “Ms. Blake, how about you?” –he asked a girl on the first row- “The key to survival on Earth, what is it?”

**\---------------------**

**OCTAVIA’S POV**

I had been enjoying this lesson as it gave me something to do with time and what Pike was teaching us was… amazing; but, of course, he had to ask me a question, as if I didn’t have enough hearing everyone around me mocking me and laughing me, calling me names…

\- “Not dying.” –my voice betrayed me as my answer came out more as a question than as an actual statement, gaining laughs from everyone around; not good laughs.

\- “You can laugh all you want but we’ve got a lot to learn here.” –Pike was frustrated- “Making fire, tying knots, how to navigate using the stars, how to hunt... you have to learn which plants you can eat and…”

\- “Which ones we can smoke?” –another kid asked, laughs following.

\- “Mr. Jordan, that is precisely why we had to separate you and Mr. Green.”

\- “I mean, it’s not like they are wrong…” –another girl spoke, gaining the attention of Pike.

\- “What was that, Ms. Bes…”

\- “Don’t say that name.” –I looked around to see who was speaking, it wasn’t difficult to do for everyone had turned to look at her, she was sat on the last row, just a couple seats behind me; she seemed to have caught everyone’s attention and I was glad the focus was no longer on me; I knew she hadn’t done it for me but, still, I appreciated it- “What I’d like to know is why we are having a class on Earth; sure, it’s interesting as fuck and it would be really useful if it weren’t because we are all going to die when we turn 18…” –she crossed her arms over her chest- “…obviously, without seeing the ground. I’d like an explanation. No, I demand an explanation.”

\- “That type of language is not acceptable in my class, I…”

\- “Too bad it’s the only one I have.” –she chuckled and so seemed to do everyone around her; if Murphy was the bad boy of the class, she was going to be the bad girl- “I want answers, now.”

\- “Enough.”

\- “Or what?” –she scoffed- “You’ll float me? We’re all sentenced to death I think it’s a little late to teach us anything.”

\- “Ms. Bes…”

\- “Samantha will do.” –she quickly cut him off and I could only wish I had that type of confidence- “But why now? Why us? Why Earth Skills? Am I missing something?”

\- “There’s a lot to learn and not much time.”

\- “Funny you should mention time.” –she leaned back comfortably on her chair, a soft chuckle coming out of her mouth- “The key to survival is not dying, she’s right…” –she landed eyes on me and, usually, I’d have avoided eye contact, but I couldn’t move my eyes from her- “…but for that, you need to outlive your enemy.” –her eyes flickered back to Pike.

\- “And how would you do that?” –Pike rested back on the table, seeming to enjoy getting someone somewhat interested enough and willing to speak to keep up a conversation with him.

\- “Killing them first.” –her statement made a shiver run down my spine- “Survival of the fittest, kill them and survive.”

\- “That would be correct.” –Pike nodded satisfied, addressing the whole class now- “The key to survival is, in fact, to keep fighting...”

\- “So, if the key to survival is fighting…” –she made a pause waiting for Pike’s nod of approval- “Then would you explain to me why I ended up here?” –she pointed around her with her hands, an amused look on her face,  _what could she have done to end up here_ \- “Look where fighting back got me: to a class with the rest of the kids the Ark wants to float because you adults can’t do shit.”

\- “Ms. Besnik...”

\- “Don’t you dare saying that name or…” –she rose from her seat so abruptly, her chair fell back, startling us all.

\- “Or what?” –Pike stood tall in front of the table, a menacing stand but a look of concern on his face.

_Does he fear her? Is she dangerous? Could she hurt us? Who is she?_

\- “I’m sure you know why I’m here.”

\- “Is that a threat?”

\- “Is it?” –she smiled- “I don’t have anything to lose, do you? Maybe helping the rest of the kids out here to get out of this stupidity will get me somewhere.”

Pike had moved his hand to the back of his trousers, where he had a walkie; I knew she couldn’t see it because of how he was standing.  _Should I tell her?_ Before I could channel the courage to talk to her, the doors behind her opened and a couple guards entered.

\- “You called the guard on me?” –she scoffed, not surprised or offended, something else was there- “This feels like such a déjà vu. Is Jaha coming too this time? We didn’t quite finish business last time…”

They handcuffed her and took her out of the class as Pike rested back on the table as if going over something in his head, eyes focused on the door but he seemed to be far away from here. After that day, she only came back to class a couple times, a guard always remaining on the other side of the door.  _Who is that girl?_

**\----------------------**

**MURPHY’S POV**

I didn’t know how many classes we had had with Pike but they all had been just as boring as the first one; no incidents, let alone anything close to what happened with that mysterious girl named Samantha who from that day onwards somewhat disappeared from the lessons and, if she did show up, it was under what I’d have called unnecessary supervision; I mean, what could she have done to have all the adults on the edge?  _If we hadn’t been locked up, I’m sure I’d have managed to talk to her._  It was finally the last class and, surprisingly, she did show up this time, entering the room and sitting down, not talking with anyone just as she always did. It was clear she wasn’t here to make friends. Couldn’t blame her.

\- “Alright.” –I rose from my chair as Pike didn’t show up in time like he always did- “Can’t we seriously get out of here?”

\- “What?” –a girl called Harper asked me- “You got better things to do, Murphy?”

\- “Was that an offer, McIntyre?” –I approached her, patting her head.

\- “You’re an epic dick, Murphy.”

The door opened as she pushed me away, revealing Pike who immediately entered the code to lock the doors behind him and commanded us to take our seats as he moved to the front of the class; he looked enraged today.  _Great._

\- “I’m sure all of you would be glad to know that we’re officially done talking about Earth Skills.”

\- “So, what’s the next class you’re getting me banned from?” –Samantha scoffed, raising her head from her hands to glue her eyes to Pike- “Water skills?” –she gained laughs from everyone in the room except for Pike, of course- “If you accept suggestions, I’d ask to get floating skills, that would be useful as fuck for all of us.”

\- “This was serious, I hoped they’d allow you to come back…”

\- “You called the guard on me, so don’t blame me; it’s not my problem my past frightens you.”

I knew by now everyone in there wanted to know what she had done to have the adults ready to take her out if she did any weird move on their eyes; Pike simply shook his head, as if he hadn’t time for this now, so I saw my opportunity and I took it.

\- “Great, we’re done.” –I rose from my chair, ready to get out of there- “In that case…”

\- “Sit down!” –I turned around to face him, not sitting down as he approached me- “How would you feel about assisting me with today’s lesson, Mr. Murphy?”

\- “Sign me up.”

Before I could fully process what was happening, Pike slapped me across the face.

\- “What the hell was that?”

I asked angered but, instead of answering me, he slapped me again. I clenched my jaw, knowing I couldn’t hit him back, everyone around me had their eyes on us so I simply rose my hands in surrender and sat back down.

\- “What the fuck is wrong with you?” –I recognized Samantha’s voice.

\- “Sit down, Samantha.” –he ordered her before turning to me- “I know all about you, John Murphy.” –he stood closer to me, towering over me.

\- “Oh, you do, huh?” –I looked up at him.

\- “Yeah, I do.” –he nodded- “Mother drank herself to death after father was floated for stealing medicine to save you.” –I looked down, not really wanting to get a lesson on my past- “It’s a rough row to hoe, I’ll give you that.” –he turned around to the class- “So, what does he do with the second chance his father gave his life to buy for him? Wasted it setting the arresting officer’s quarters on fire.” – _as if I didn’t remember every second of it_ \- “Say something.”

I looked up at him, smiling, ready to answer but, again, I didn’t have time as he slapped me across the face once more.

\- “Do something.”

Pike commanded me, so I turned to his side and spat blood on his shoes.

\- “You know?” –I spoke- “I get it. You’re trying to teach us to fight back.”

\- “Wrong.”

He shook his head and picked me up by my t-shirt, pushing me against the shelves behind us and punching me in the stomach, hard, making me double in pain, an opportunity he took to push me to the floor so hard that I ended up sliding through it, hitting myself with the chairs of the people who were all now on their feet, asking Pike to stop it.

\- “Leave him alone!”

\- “No one is coming to help you!” –Pike yelled approaching me- “No one is coming to help any of you!”

He stood in front of me but he didn’t get to do whatever he was about to.

\- “Then we’ll help ourselves.”

I saw Samantha’s enraged face behind Pike, her chair on her hands the first second and the next it smashed onto Pike’s back, making him double in pain, almost falling over me.

\- “I won’t stand for this shit!”

She yelled as she approached him, kicking him on the side repeatedly but Pike was bigger and stronger than her; with one swift motion, he grabbed her and pushed her on the floor next to me, the flat noise of her head hitting the metal floor was scary, to say the least; I turned to look at her, grunting in pain, but I didn’t have time to ask her if she was okay as Pike forced me up by the collar of my t-shirt, his fist almost part of my stomach by now before he threw me over the metal table he had been using as his all this time.

\- “Are you done with me so soon?”

I couldn’t see her as the table was in the middle, but I knew it was Samantha. I managed to raise enough to see Pike turning around to face her. She was holding her stomach and had blood on her hands, I assumed from a wound in the back of her head from before.

\- “You aren’t strong enough to save yourself, let alone to save him.”

\- “We are all going to die, might as well be for something worth it, huh?”

A guy came to help me up from the floor just in time for me to see the terrifying smile on her face before she moved after Pike; I knew she had no physical chance, but her resilience and refusal to give up? I liked that about her. I wished I was in better shape to help her, to do something, to fight back, to stand up to him.

\- “It’s going to take more than one of you.”

Pike easily overpowered her, catching her hand in his and twisting her arm, pushing her to the ground, ready to move after her, his hands to her neck.

\- “Do something!” –I yelled to the guys next to me- “He’ll kill her!”

They started looking around until they found a metal bar; one of them took it and hit Pike on the head with it, making him let go of her as two other kids pulled him away from her, a chance I took to move towards her.

\- “You okay?” –I asked her as I offered her my hand.

\- “Been better.” –she smiled, taking it and allowing me I helped her up- “You okay?”

\- “He was strangling you.” –I chuckled, having to spat some blood.

\- “That was a weak move.”

Before we could say anything else, the doors opened and Kane came in followed by a couple armed guards.

\- “Charles!” –he moved directly after him, ignoring the rest of us- “Are you alright?”

\- “Yeah.”

\- “Are you out of your minds?” –Kane shouted looking around- “What the hell is this?”

\- “Oh, I’m sorry.” –Samantha took a step in front of me, cynicism was all I could get from her tone- “Did we hurt the teacher that was basically trying to kill him?” –she screamed at Kane as she pointed at me, she was angry; very angry- “If he expected us not to fight back, he got the wrong girl.”

\- “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” –Kane stood in front of her, she looked smaller as she was doubling in pain, holding her stomach, a trail of blood going down her neck from her head.

\- “You know what it means.” –she rose her head to look at Kane.

If I got something about her from that day was that she was not about to bend to the authority, at least not without putting up a fight first.

\- “Guards, take her back to her cell.”

\- “Such a groundbreaking punishment, I'm shaking.” –Samantha chuckled as she placed her hands in front of her- “Are you going to let me go get stitches or should I bleed out too, Kane?” –she turned to look at him after the guards handcuffed her- “But that’d be such a pity, I wouldn’t want to take away from you the pleasure of hitting the button of the airlock chamber; or will that be Jaha?”

Kane didn’t say anything else, he simply nodded to the guards that took her out of there, as if it had been her the one who had caused the disruption and not Pike. I hated them.

\- “Congratulations.” –Pike dared to speak looking around - “You’ve just graduated from Earth Skills.” –he focused on me- “Your friend included.” –he started walking towards the door–“Class dismissed.”

**\---------------**

**SAM’S POV**

_I swear adults become dummer by the second._   _Of course they’d blame for the disruption; after all, I’m a murderer... But what did they expect me to do? Wait as that asshole they put in charge killed the poor guy? I’m going to be floated anyway, why should I care what happens to me?_

- “Samantha.” -Abbie greeted me as the guards took me to her med station- “What did you do now?”

- “Defend a kid from that asshole you say is a teacher.” -I rubbed my wrists after the guards took the cuffs away- “And what did I get for being a nice person? Wounded.”

- “What happened?”

She motioned me to sit on one of the stretchers. The first time I was here, the guard had refused to set my hands free but, by now, I had been here way too many times already and Abbie had asked them to take the cuffs away each time; she said they weren’t necessary, that I wasn’t a threat which, was a lie, of course I was, but not to her; I liked Abbie, she had been nice to me when everyone else branded me as nothing more than a murderer.

- “Pike was angrier than usual today; he was also late. Not that I can know if that’s the rule because I wasn’t allowed to go back to those lessons...”

- “I talked with Kane and Jaha about letting you be there; those lessons could have come in handy in the future.”

- “Yeah, cause maybe when I get floated, I’ll land on Earth, sure Abbie.” -I shook my head- “Anyway, Pike started hitting Murphy out of nowhere... like, really getting in it, so I smashed a chair on his back...”

- “Samantha!” -Abbie exclaimed from behind me for she was taking care of my wounded head.

- “What?” -I shrugged my shoulders- “The wound you have in front of you was Pike’s reaction, pushing me away and kicking me to the floor which, may I remind you, is made of metal.”

- “I don’t understand how you haven’t passed out.”

- “Pain is temporary Abbie. Don’t think about it, it disappears. It takes practice too.”

- “Lay down, I have to stitch you up.”

- “My favorite part of the day.”

- “I’m going to give you something for the pain. You’ll wake up back in your cell.”

- “Like every day for the past year.” -I laid down, face down, resting it on my arms- “The difference is tomorrow I’ll be floated.”

- “Samantha...”

- “It’s okay, Abbie. I did what I had to do. You take care of the kids.”

I felt her caressing my cheek before injecting something on my arm as I soon drifted to sleep.

- “Good luck, Samantha.”


End file.
